Lost and Found
by carrot138
Summary: A young Severus and Lily get lost in the woods.


Yeah, I don't own harry potter or anything.

**Lost and Found**

Severus closed his eyes. Of all the things that had happened to him, this was by far the worst he thought. And yet, part of him enjoyed it.

"I told you we shouldn't have wandered around in here, Lily. Now we're lost."

Lily ignored him and carefully scrutinized the trees surrounding her finally pointing to her left, " I'm sure that if we just go that way…"

Severus threw his hands up in the air, "Honestly Lily, that's the direction we just came from! It can't be that way, we've been circling for hours. If only I was allowed to use a wand, then I could get us out of here in no time."

Lily snorted, "Well, since we haven't even been to school yet and you seem to know everything, tell me oh mighty one which direction we should go in then?"

There was a moments silence during which time both stared at each other unblinkingly. Lily held her hands on her hips and her only company in the large forest managed to glare down at her angrily even though he was only barely taller than she was. As he looked at her eyes though Severus couldn't help thinking that they were beautiful, that _she_ was beautiful.

He looked away from her, his expression softening, "I think we need to go that way."

Lily nodded and followed him as he strode off. She didn't bother arguing, she knew she was bad with directions and if there was any possibility that he wasn't they might make it out before nightfall.

As they walked on however they noticed that the trees started to get bigger and seemed to be growing closer and closer together. It seemed to Lily that Severus might be as bad as she was with directions.

"Maybe we should go back that way." Lily said pointing behind them, "I don't remember this place at all."

Severus secretly agreed with her but didn't want to say so. He was spared having to say anything about it however when Lily shouted, "Look, over there!"

Severus who had been staring at the leaves on the ground looked up and saw what had gotten her excited. Sitting snugly between two trees was a small cottage. Vines covered up most of it, but a doorway was clearly visible and better yet, there was a light on.

The two children rushed to the door and then paused. Although neither was shy, they felt somewhat awkward just coming up to someone's house and knocking.

"Well, I got us here," Severus whispered, " You knock."

Lily looked nervously at the door, "But like you said, you got us here, consider it an honor to get to knock on the door."

"You know how much I care for you, if it's such an honor, I would want you to have it."

They continued on in this manner for quite some time, neither noticing that their voices were getting progressively louder.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang and they both fell silent. Standing in the doorway was a man with graying hair and glasses. On his face he had a slightly confused expression.

"What are you children doing so far in these woods? Come inside, it's almost dark and some dreadful creatures lurk around these parts at night."

For a moment they hesitated entering, but when they heard a sort of strangled cry coming from somewhere behind them they hurried inside.

Introductions were quickly made as the two were led into a kitchen where they were promptly offered tea, sandwiches, and some hard candies. Although they were wary of accepting things from strangers, somehow they felt that the man in this cottage could be trusted and took the food gratefully. After having been lost in the forest all day they were quite hungry.

Once they had eaten their fill the man said to them, "I know you probably want to get home tonight, and I'm sure your parents are terribly worried, but I don't think that it is wise to go out into the forest at this time of night. The best, I think, that we can do for now is let you have some rest and I'll bring you back to town in the morning."

Remembering the scream that they had heard, the children agreed and the man went about setting up two makeshift beds in the living room.

"Sleep well," the man said softly, "If you need anything, I'll just be in that room over there."

He left and the two laid down on their respective beds. Severus fell asleep almost instantly. Lily, although she was tired could not seem to relax. After awhile she gave up and stared at Severus lost in thought. He was a good friend of hers, but she almost felt something else toward him too. No, that was ridiculous she told herself. Look at his hair, it's so greasy, and his clothes are so big. A little voice in her head whispered," So, why should that matter?" but she ignored it.

As she watched his chest rise slowly up and down she found herself drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the man woke them up early and led them through the forest, his right hand in his pocket the entire time. At first the trip was silent but Lily and Severus couldn't stand how quiet it was and started talking. They couldn't see the man's face, but a small smile was on it as he listened to them argue and talk and argue some more.

After a couple of hours they made it to the edge of the forest and to a place that both Lily and Severus recognized.

"Thank you so much sir," Lily said while Severus nodded at her side and they both walked back to their homes.

The man however moved into the shadows of the trees and pulled his hand out of his pocket. A long piece of wood was held in his fingers and he twirled it absentmindedly, "Interesting," he murmured to himself, "very interesting." And with a turn on the spot, Albus Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared in his cottage.


End file.
